My soldier is far away
by XoEDWARDCULLENSBABEXo
Summary: Emmett goes off to war and leave his wife,behind, but the night before he leaves they make love for the last time and she finds out she’s pregnant. When Emmett’s Regiment is attacked she thinks he’s dead, but he shows up at home, safe and unharmd AH


This is my first attempt at a song-fic for Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett goes off to war and leave his wife, Rosalie, behind, but the night before he leaves they make love for the last time and she finds out she's pregnant. When Emmett's Regiment is attacked she thinks he's dead, but he shows up at home, safe and unharmed.

Rosalie's POV

I lay in his arms that night, possibly for the last time. A small tear ran down my cheek as I kissed his lips softly and he tightened his grip around me. My beautiful husband, my lover, my best friend, was going off to war. Tonight, we made love, for possibly the last time, and here we lay, face to face. My arms around his chest, his around my waist. He peppered my face with tiny butterfly kisses. Every now and then, I would cry.

"Rosalie," He whispered, kissing my neck softly. "My love, please don't cry. This isn't the first time I've gone to war, I always come back."

This was true. He had been deployed three times in the last four years. But the truth was that it was getting worse. The war was becoming vulgar, and more people were dying every day. The thought of my Emmett never coming home to me…I couldn't finish the thought.

The next morning I awoke to Emmett's small kisses again. He was trying to make this easy for me.

I threw my arms around his neck as he held me close, clinging to him. "I don't want you to go." I whimpered, unable to hold in my tears.

"I know, I don't want to go, but I have to. I will come home, I promise." He said softly, kissing my hair. "But, love, you have to take care of Alice. You know how she gets without Jasper. Make sure she doesn't get depressed again. Please?" I nodded into his neck. "And make sure Edward and Bella don't destroy their house." He chuckled softly at the inside joke. "And make sure you take care of yourself." I nodded again and he pulled me away and kissed my lips passionately. "I love you Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen. Always and forever. And no matter what happens, I will always come home. Always." He whispered, kissing me again. "I have to go…" I hugged him one last time and then watched as he boarded his plane, my twin brother, Jasper, following in tow. I heard a tiny sob come from Alice and I wrapped my arms around Emmett's pixie like Baby sister.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

The weeks seemed to fly by and soon, it seemed that Emmett and Jasper would be home in just a few months. A few, being five. One night as I sat on mine and Emmett's Empty bed, folding the laundry, I felt the undeniable urge to vomit and made it to the bathroom just in time. Later, after I'd brushed my teeth and washed up, I called Emmett's brother, Edward. He was a doctor and I honestly think I needed one. I'd thrown up three times in the 20 minutes it took him to get to my house. When he suggested I try a pregnancy test, I was shocked. Emmett had been away for…two and a half months…Could I really be pregnant? I guess I could I have, we had made love the night before he left…and it was possible…So, I took the test. Edward had stayed with me while I took it, just as moral support. I looked at the test, "Um, Edward…what does that mean?" I asked, pointing to the test. He looked over my shoulder.

"Congratulations Rosie, you're pregnant." He said. I turned around and saw the smile on his lips. He hugged me as I began to cry.

"Edward…I cant take care of a baby alone…what if Emmett doesn't come back…wh-what if I cant care for my baby?" I sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed my back and shushed me.

"We'll take care of that when and if it happens." He said softly.

Edward had called Bella, his wife, and told her that he was going to stay with me for a little while and explained my situation. She was happy and said that if I needed anything that she would come over. I was expecting Emmett to call soon, sometime tonight and when the phone rang, I jumped, reaching for it.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

This couldn't be happening, Emmett couldn't be dead. The phone call hadn't been from Emmett, it had been Alice. She was sobbing. Emmett and Jasper's regiment had been attacked late last night, they didn't find any survivors. I broke down, then and there, throwing the phone at the door. Edward rushed to my side, telling me that I had to calm down, that stress wasn't good for the baby. But I didn't care. If my husband was dead, it didn't matter. I sobbed as he pulled me into his chest, rubbing my back. This just couldn't be happening. My heart was broken.

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Emmett's POV

Jasper and I had been away from camp when the bombs went off, we were going back when we heard the first bomb. I admit, I was scared. Bombs are not something we take lightly. The first thought that ran through my head was Rosie, my wife. My love. I needed to go home safe to her, not in a shoebox. Jasper grabbed my arm. "Emmett, I think there's something you should know…in case anything happens to us."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked him.

"When I called Alice earlier, she was so happy, and if we die, I think you need to know, that Rosalie's pregnant…"

"I…what? Pregnant?" I whispered, stopping where I was. Shit. Now I really needed to go home to My Rose.

"Just thought you should know, in case we die…" With that, he ran past me and into the rising flames of our camp. I sent a silent prayer to God to keep my wife and my unborn child safe.

'I love you Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen. And our little baby. I love you so much.' I thought. Running into the flames.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Rosalie's POV

A week had passed since Alice had called me, telling me that both our husbands were dead. My tears had flown freely since then and even now, as I sit in the doctors office, waiting for my doctor, a silent tear fell down my face. My doctor, was Emmett's dad, Carlisle, and as he walked in, he gave me a warm smile. "Hi Rosalie." He said softly, walking toward me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I tried to smile, but failed, and said nothing.

Later that day I lay in bed, sobbing into my pillow. My baby was healthy, I was nearly three months along, and everything was going smoothly, but I couldn't be happy. I couldn't help the tears that fell. I couldn't help but cry myself to sleep.

Emmett's POV

I stood outside my house, watching as the light in our room was flicked off. I smiled softly, imagining Rose climbing into bed. She was pregnant, my wife was having my baby. And I was home now. There were only three survivors from the attack, although they found none. Me. Jasper. And a new guy, Jacob. I told Jasper to make sure Alice couldn't call Rose once she'd found out we were still alive, I wanted to surprise her.

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

Rosalie's POV

I heard the lock of the front door click and knew I was dreaming. I had dreamed this every night since Emmett had left. I rolled over in bed and put my hand on my stomach.

I began hearing footsteps, loud and clear and sat up in bed. This couldn't be a dream, it was too real. "Hello?" I called, my door opened just a tiny bit and then, I gasped. I jumped out of bed and ran into him. "EMMETT!" I cried as he picked me up and spun my around. I cried again, this time it was of joy. "But how?" I asked, once he'd put me down and stopped kissing me. "Jasper?" I asked.

"He's fine, home. There were only three survivors. Me. Jasper. And this new guy, Jacob." He said, stroking my hair. He leaned down and kissed my stomach.

"How did you know?" I asked, putting my hand in his hair.

"You apparently told a very happy pixie, said pixie told her husband. Said husband told me when he though we were going to die." He said, kissing up to my lips again. "And I…I came home, safe. Just like I said." He whispered.

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it

I laid my head on his chest after we had made love for the first time in three months. I was happy. Emmett smiled down at me, neither one of us able to sleep. I kissed his well muscled chest and he kissed my hair. "I love you Rosalie." He whispered into my hair.

I looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I love you too Emmett." I said softly, taking his hand and laying it on my stomach. His eyes sparkled and he leaned down and kissed my lips again.

We fell asleep that night, together, happy, peaceful. Holding each other. Just the three of us.

Me. Emmett. And our baby.  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go


End file.
